


Potential

by rogueshadows



Series: Visions [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi goes with Luke to train with Yoda, Bodhi is not happy there.





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when it would in Empire Strikes Back, just add Bodhi to Luke's ship. Cassian is on a secret mission somewhere that might come into play if I ever actually write more to this verse.

“That toad is trying to get us killed and still you listen to him!” Bodhi yells into the clearing, knowing he’s being a bit unfair to Luke but flush with anger all the same. Something Yoda would surely scold him for. Bodhi had only barely been able to get them back to the hut since the small Jedi had knowingly altered their path of guide stones, leaving them lost deep in the jungle and claiming it was a test. Bodhi would certainly like to test some things on the Jedi who seemed to have no care that Luke and he were stuck there with their ship sunken into the bog. Luke had nearly died because of today’s mischief, falling down a ravine half way before he could grasp at the side and save himself. The sheer panic Bodhi had felt left him shaken and furious, remembering what they’d come there for and how far they still were in what felt like an endless cycle of games. 

Luke let him yell it out, seemingly gaining the patience Yoda tried so heavy-handedly to instill in them both over these weeks of training. All Bodhi had wanted out of it was a clearer insight into his visions, an understanding from someone more in tune with the force. Yoda’s only answers had been empty riddles that left him feeling as scared as ever. In his dreams, the visions echoed in his head each night reminding him how far he was from Cassian. He’d shake awake from them searching for the man, always waking up cold even in the smothering heat of swamp air. When Yoda cautioned him to sever all personal ties, like it was that simple, he lost all semblance of understanding he had for the Jedi.  
  
“You know he’s only trying to help, maybe if you stopped fighting it…” Luke says, and Bodhi scoffs. Luke had argued just as hard when they first got there, only acquiescing to Yoda’s ways in the results he saw honing his powers. He envied how the force seemed to center Luke where it had only ever haunted Bodhi. While training had helped him channel the energy around him, giving way to small miracles over gravity and earth, it never gave Bodhi the answers he needed. 

“I’ve been receptive Luke,” he says, voice breaking, “I’ve asked him what to do to see clearer so I can train better, so I can be  _ ready  _ but he’s so far removed...he doesn’t care what happens to you or me, or Cassian.” His breath hitches painfully though he refuses to cry, not wanting to give way to the panic attack building in his chest. Luke must cross the distance at some point, laying a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder gently.

“I know, I’m sorry I got us stuck here,” he says, the guilt in his voice tangible. He’s clearly caught between Bodhi’s pain and the fact that he wanted this training so much arrived. He tries again to reason with him, seeing some light in Yoda still.

“I believe that he’s doing what he knows how to do. He sees potential in us, in  _ you _ . No matter how much you hate him you can’t say this hasn’t made us both stronger,” Luke says and he sounds so young despite their shared age. Bodhi wants so much to believe it, that something he has learned here really will help. It feels hollow when he still can’t see around the corners in his mind to protect the one he loves.

“I hope so,” is all he can bring himself to say staring down at his hands until Luke sighs and leaves. He’ll go back for Luke’s sake and because he has no choice until the day he can find the strength to lift their ship from the water himself and go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a total whim, might get around to writing an actual interaction between Bodhi and Yoda at some point lol.


End file.
